The present invention relates to a sputtering device which has a target for forming a thin film on a substrate and in which ionized gas is collided with the target in order to sputter atoms or molecules of the target and the atoms or the molecules are stuck on the substrate to form the thin film on the substrate.
In a sputtering device disclosed in JP 2002-20864 A, three plates with the same constitution for modifying distribution are arranged between three targets and a circular shaped substrate, a rotation center of a rotated substrate is offset from a center of the target at a specific distance and the substrate and the target are arranged so as to radiate sputtering particles obliquely to the substrate.
JP 2003-247065 A discloses a device for forming thin film in which particles of materials for forming film are sputtered from a plurality of sputtering sources by using ions of plasma flow in order to form thin film on the substrate. As the device generates plasma due to electronic cyclotron resonance discharge by a means for generating plasma, symmetrical rotation axes of the plural sputtering source targets are crossed on a rotation center axis of a sample substrate base and arranged so as to incline relative to the rotation center axis of the sample substrate base. Besides, the sample substrate base is provided with a rotation means for rotating slantly so that a crossing point of the symmetrical rotation axes of the targets and the rotation center axis of the sample substrate base is positioned in an opposite side of the target against a sample substrate for forming thin film, and a moving means for moving the sample substrate base up and down.
In the devices disclosed in the above JP 2002-20864 A and JP 2003-247065 A, though sputtering target materials must be set to specific positions in order to gain not more than ±3% of film evenness desired usually, a problem so that setting positions are different by kinds of the sputtering target materials is arisen. However, if a range between 1 to 3% of forming film distribution is desired, it is possible to gain available positions between the substrate and the sputtering target materials by repeating experimentation, but not more than 1% of the forming film distribution by increase of device functions is desired recently, so that response to the request becomes difficult. Besides, in the case that the forming film distribution desired in a market is achieved by setting available positions between the substrate and the target materials, change of the forming film distribution by using repeatedly can not be followed recently because the sputtering target materials are consumed.